


Sueños debajo de la luna

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Literary Composition/ Composicion Literaria [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magical Realism, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hombre, o hombre lobo? Fue un sueño, o la realidad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños debajo de la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por mi clase de Composcion literaria. Supongo ser en el estilo de Juan Emar (El pajaro verde, Chuchezuma) y Roberto Arlt (El jorobadito, Del que no se casa). Al fin, es mas en el estilo de Poe (Tell Tale Heart) y Faulkner (A Rose for Emily).
> 
> No es grotesco como se suponer, pero mas de horror. No hay explicito sangre o sexo, pero es mas implicado. 
> 
> Todavia, ten cuidado si alguna de estos cosas se molesten.
> 
> Espanol no es mi primer idioma. Si hay errores, porfa, dime.

Sueños debajo de la luna

Yo despierto. No sé dónde estoy. Estoy mojado. No es agua. Es rojo, y pegajoso. Huele a cobre y a sudor.

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Yo recuerdo dolor, y hambre. Un fuerte dolor, como no he sentido antes.

Yo recuerdo corriendo. La tierra pasando rápidamente debajo de mis pies y manos. ¿Mis manos?

Se corre delante de mí. Persigo ella.

La tierra es suave y húmeda bajo mis patas. Me siento libre.

Ella corre por el bosque y yo perseguirla. Ella es rápida, pero yo tengo hambre. Su desesperación de vivir no coincide con mi necesidad de comer.

Tenía hambre para ella.

Su piel era suave en la boca. Sus gritos eran suaves, casi en silencio.

Su respiración se desaceleró, mientras que la mía aceleró. Su respiración se la dejó en un suspiro. Líquido caliente entra en mi boca, me tapó la lengua.

Yo despierto. Estoy en mi cama, mi esposa a mi lado. Estoy mojada. Huele a sudor. Recuerdo el sabor de cobre.

La recuerdo corriendo delante de mí, rápido y fuerte. El conejo que perseguí en mis sueños. Pero también recuerdo mi esposa bajo de mis manos, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

No sé lo que es real. Atrás de las cortinas abiertas, puedo ver el cielo. El viento desplaza las nubes, y la luna llena me devuelve la mirada.

Mi piel pica. Quiero gritar al cielo nocturno, la luna.

La habitación está oscura. Tengo miedo de encender la luz, para mirar a mi esposa, para mirar a mis manos.

¿Voy a ver la sangre o el sudor en mi piel?

 

 


End file.
